


Wings

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Birds of Prey (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide 2006, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-24
Updated: 2006-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/gifts).



She remembers flying, the thrill of freefall stopped with a heart-stopping jerk as her jumpline went taut. She remembers the grit of rooftops and alleys in her hair, the sacramental peace of a shower after a patrol. She remembers the purples and midnight blues in the shadows as she watched the city. She remembers the sour bite of adrenaline as she chased a perp through the night, the tang of blood when one landed a lucky blow.

She remembers.

Then she taps her keyboard and spreads herself out onto the Net, and it's like dropping into thin air, like flying.


End file.
